character_levelfandomcom-20200215-history
Perpetua
Summary Perpetua was a Super Celestial, an agent of the Source, sent to birth a new Multiverse within the greater Omniverse. She created the original version of the current DC Multiverse, as well as her three sons, Alpheus, Mar Novu, and Mobius, who later became known as the World Forger, Over-Monitor, and Anti-Monitor, respectively. However, she went rogue, turning her creation from justice toward doom, and creating an army of powerful beings that she could use to rebel against the Judges of the Source. Her plan was stopped by her sons, who alerted the Judges, and the Source Wall was created to seal Perpetua, her Multiverse being remade without her taint. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-A '''| '''1-A Name: Perpetua Origin: DC Comics Gender: Female Age: Inapplicable Classification: Super Celestial, Mother of Everything Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Abstract Existence (Type 1), Beyond-Dimensional Existence (Type 2), Large Size (Type 11), Non-Corporeal, Intangibility, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 1), Immortality (Types 1 and 10), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3), Clairvoyance (Can peer into time), Size Manipulation and Dimensional Travel (Much like her sons, Perpetua can alter her scale and pitch to enter and traverse the Multiverse), Creation, Matter Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Antimatter Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, and Space-Time Manipulation (Created the original version of the DC Multiverse), Void Manipulation (Tore pieces from the Void and shaped them into beings), Cosmic Awareness (Sensed various events throughout the Multiverse), Biological Manipulation (Merged her Multiverse's humans and Martians to start her army), Summoning (Teleported her evolved army directly on top of her sons), Reality Warping (Can remake the Multiverse in her image), Magic (Was granted the power of the Sphere of the Gods, which gives magic to gods and godly beings, although she refused to use it to build her original Multiverse), Law Manipulation (Was granted the power of the Dimensional Superstructure, which governs all things imaginable and unimaginable), Death Manipulation (Wields the Tear of Extinction, which can bring permanent death even to immortals), Age Manipulation (Wields the Still Force, which can age others and halt motion), Magic Nullification (Wields the Void Wind, which can snuff out magic), Mind Manipulation (Wields the Black Apple, the dark counterpart to the Collective Unconscious that grants telepaths their power), Forcefield Creation (Seen here) Attack Potency: Multiverse level+ '''(Superior to her three children) | '''Outerverse level (Tore pieces from Monitor-Mind The Overvoid and shaped them into her sons. Was too powerful for them to defeat. Brainiac and the Legion of Doom used Perpetua's energy to destroy the Source Wall although doing this exhausted her power. Exists in the Sixth Dimension, a realm beyond time and imagination, existing outside of the Source Wall completely) Speed: Massively FTL+ | Irrelevant Lifting Strength: Immeasurable | Irrelevant Striking Strength: Multiversal+ '''| '''Outerversal Durability: Multiverse level+ (Took attacks from a fusion of her three children) | Outerverse level Stamina: Infinite Range: Multiversal+ | Outerversal Standard Equipment: Staff Intelligence: Likely Supergenius (Possesses the knowledge to create entire Multiverses from positive matter, antimatter, and dark matter. Invented technology capable of stabilizing hypertime and can be used to bottle Prime Earth's futures) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Perpetua wields the seven hidden forces of the universe, including: * Black Apple: The dark counterpart to the Collective Unconscious, which is the force that grants telepaths their power. * Sixth Note: The dark counterpart to the Dimensional Superstructure of the Multiverse, powers currently unknown. * Still Force: The dark counterpart to the Speed Force, it allows its user to harness entropy, drain motion, age others, and create constructs of energy. * Tear of Extinction: The dark counterpart to the Life Force, the Tear is a cosmic force that brings death to any being, even immortal gods. * Ultraviolet Spectrum: The dark counterpart to the Emotional Electromagnetic Spectrum that functions similarly but feeds on primal emotions like hatred. * Void Wind: The dark counterpart to the Sphere of the Gods which can snuff out magic and gods. Key: Within the Multiverse | True State Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:DC Comics Category:Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Gods Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Abstract Entities Category:Beyond-Dimensional Beings Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Concept Users Category:Immortals Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Creation Users Category:Matter Users Category:Energy Users Category:Antimatter Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Void Users Category:Cosmic Awareness Users Category:Biology Users Category:Summoners Category:Staff Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Mind Users Category:Law Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1